Amnesia
by lixy-chan
Summary: —¿Se supone que debo saberlo? ¡No lo recuerdo! —gritó eufórica. —¿Y eso es una escusa? Lo prometiste, si no lo recuerdas quiere decir que todo lo antes mencionado no tiene significado. Eres demasiado falsa para ser lo que dijiste ser. —se fue, cerrando la puerta. Dejándola sola con la dualidad de sus escasos recuerdos. 'Aunque se olvide, no puede evitar perderse'.
1. Prologo: El tren de la vida

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran Kishimoto, lo único que me pertenece es esta humilde historia.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de un personaje, temas delicados, que, pueden herir sensibilidades, Angst y tragedia en gran parte del fic, se recomienda discreción.

* * *

_Cuando por fin te tuve, cuando por fin éramos uno, cuando ya estábamos en la totalidad de la felicidad, cuando ya no sufrías, cuando ya no necesitabas un guía,tenia que ocurrir._

_Tenias que irte, marcharte, y yo olvidar._

— ¿_Quien soy?_

_—Eres Karin. _

_—Karin._

_Repetí ese nombre, ¿en verdad me llamaba Karin?_

_—Yo te ayudare._

_Aun cuando no necesitaba, o no quería _esa _ayuda, tenia que aceptarla, sonreí, le tome la palabra._

_—Quiero recordar_.

* * *

**Amnesia **

_Prologo _

_El tren de la vida_

—Estoy cansada — susurro a su acompañante sin soltar su mano ni un momento.

—Ya casi llegamos — sonrió, ella bufo molesta.

Subían escaleras arriba, a un supuesto templo que a la muchacha no le dio buena espina, ese supuesto templo no aparecía en internet por lo cual fue llevada a punta de chantajes a esa excursión.

—¿Cuanto falta? — se quejo secando el sudor de su frente con la manga de su suéter.

—Deja de quejarte — Sasuke, su novio, paro en seco en uno de los escalones.

Miro a la chica que tenia frente suyo, cansada, y con el cabello alborotado.

—¿Qué, ya llegamos? — miro en varias direcciones, ni siquiera habían llegado a la sima.

—No aun no — frunció el seño.

—Paremos un poco, estoy exhausta — suplico la pelirroja harta de verlo a el tan _campante _sin una mísera gota de sudor en su frente.

—Karin — la llamo, ella le dirigió una mirada suplicante. —Esta bien — rodó los ojos y se sentaron en uno de los escalones por unos minutos, tomaron agua, Karin le rogó bajar pero el se negó y siguieron su rumbo cuesta arriba.

Siguieron subiendo escalones durante varios minutos, luego, los ojos de Karin se abrieron cuanto pudo, comenzó a derramar lagrimas, se abrazo a _su _amado fuertemente, le grito, lo beso, sonrió, _lloro,_ luego.

—Sasuke — lo llamo con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que se extendía a lo largo y ancho, apreciaba lo que sus ojos podían ver y distinguir, imaginaba lo que no estaba a su alcance.

—Vamos párate, tengo algo que mostrarte — Karin que estaba de rodillas en el frió césped se volvió al Uchiha y acepto la ayuda que le brindaba al levantarse.

Le dedico una mirada enormemente agradecida, llena de _amor._

Se acercaron a lo que podía ser un árbol de cerezo, enorme, blanco, todo cuan veía era opacado por planificar su vista en otra dirección, todo parecía tan _irreal_.

—Se mi esposa — no titubeo, no se anduvo con rodeos, la declaración fue seca, rápida, pero ella sabia que no era así, abrió la boca para responder.

Nada.

Lo beso, un beso largo, asfixiante, largo y lleno de _pasión, amor._

— ¡Si! — repitió una y otra vez con una sonrisa pegada en sus labios.

Comenzó a llorar de pura y mera felicidad, lo abrazo.

Respiro varias veces, lentamente.

Imagino por instantes su vida de casados.

Su vestido, la boda, la fiesta, los invitados, las envidiosas, el primer embarazo, el primer hijo, el segundo, el tercero, muchos, luego regreso en si.

Fue cuando al mirar el cielo logro apreciar como el cielo se teñía de blanco, y copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sin cesar.

Se separo de el, y alzo la mirada al cielo, sonrió, su rostro se ilumino.

El al ver a lo que la expresión facial de su _prometida _ le decía dirigió su vista al cielo, se tomaron las manos, frías, heladas, una suave, otra grande, ella lo miro despistadamente.

—Te amo — sonrió, ella sabia cuan el odiaba expresar sus sentimientos, quería escuchar.

—Hmp — y la mirada reprochante no se hiso esperar.

No hiso mas, regreso la mirada al paraíso exuberante y hermoso, celestino, blanco, puro, quiso tocar el cielo con las manos, recibió en ellas una flor de cerezo caída recientemente, sonrió, la tomo delicadamente y fijo la vista en sus manos.

Heladas.

—Tengo frio — entendiendo lo que ocurría caminaron rumbo a las escaleras, comenzaron a bajar lentamente, Karin varias veces volteaba para deleitar un poco a su mente y recordar bien aquel momento.

¿Cuántas veces volteo?

Aun sintiendo frio en cada parte de su cuerpo, hiso parar al albino.

El no entendía el por que del acto repentino.

—Júrame…— hablo, susurro, cosa que al albino preocupo. —Que me amaras por siempre y…— otra pausa. —Y que cuidaras de mí — lo miro temerosa de una negativa.

—Claro — ella sonrió, lo jalo, corriendo cuesta abajo lograron tocar piso firme, concreto.

Después y solo por unos momentos recordó el momento en que fue su primer encuentro.

_Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto como todos los días, ajena a lo que ocurría en el exterior, fue que al doblar en un pasillo, justo en la esquina, topo con un chico azabache, alto, y extremadamente _sexy, _su mirada le atemorizo, le penetro el alma, no podía dejar de ver esos ojos, de echo la escena fue tan penosa, Karin tenia la boca totalmente abierta, solo faltaba derramar baba para que la escenita fuera completada. Risas se escucharon por todos los pasillos, pero no fue hasta que el chico que tenia frente le hablara sacándola de su mundo._

_—E-etto, lo siento, yo no me fije por donde pasaba y… — paro su disculpa de por mas exagerada al darse cuenta que aquel joven, del que ni siquiera sabia su nombre, se marchaba dejándola con la palabra en la boca_

—¿_Me esta dejando con la palabra, no, corrección, con la disculpa en la boca? _— _eso era de por si obvio, pensó, mas lo que no le gusto fue ese trato tan desigual, o por mejor llamarlo, amargado y, arrogante._

_Gruño por lo bajo antes de caminar hacia el._

—_Oye, ¡oye! _— _seguía caminando detrás de el, siendo ignorada completamente._

_—Oye, te estoy llamando — paro su caminata a lo lejos para decidirse a regresar a su_ _clase._

—_¿Qué? _—

_Ella volteo, el preguntaba algo tan obvio, pero no fue eso que le llamo la atención, no, fue su voz, ¡Por Dios! que voz…_

_—Hmp — al no recibir respuesta continúo su recorrido a quien sabe donde._

_Desde ese momento sus caminos se juntaron inevitablemente_.

—Estoy cansada, ¿nos vamos ya? — el asintió.

Lo beso en los labios, un beso rápido y tierno.

Estaba feliz, su mente estaba en otro lugar, ni siquiera sabia si era un sueño, caminaba rápido, cada paso era torpe, cruzaron una calle rápidamente, pasos torpes seguidos de una mente en blanco, no veía, no escuchaba, imaginaba, soñaba.

Caminaron unos minutos, el le hablaba pero ella no escuchaba, seguía recordando aquel momento, "_Se mi esposa_" recordó, sonrió.

Cruzaron varias calles, ninguna con tráfico, todo supuestamente tranquilo.

Otra calle pero…

Después, no se dio cuenta de nada, escucho un grito ensordecedor a sus espaldas, sintió un fuerte empujón, perdió el equilibrio en toda totalidad, su cabeza golpeo el frio concreto, Sasuke parado frente suyo, en su rostro logro divisar a duras penas una expresión de terror, temor, su mirada comenzó a nublarse después de perderlo de vista, un camión paso borrándolo de frente suya, trato de no perder la conciencia, ¿Qué paso? Se pregunto, veía luces destellantes, rojas, azules, gente gritar auxilio, los pasos de la gente correr.

El tiempo paso lento y rápido a la vez, la caída fue rápida, pero el momento en que sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron por ultima vez fue lento, el tiempo se paro y pudieron apreciar su temor con una sola y ultima mirada, quiso hablarle, correr a el, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar, lentamente el momento se apago, con un chasquido invisible se fue, el momento, la mirada, _el._

"_Sasuke_" pensó, no pudo articular palabra.

A su mente llegaron los momentos fugazmente que tuvo con el, hace un año, hace un mes, hace unos minutos en aquel _paraíso_.

_"Sasuke" _gritaba en su mente, sentía una angustia enorme en todas partes, no escuchaba por mas que sabia que era así, el llanto ronco no se hiso esperar.

_"Sasuke" _ gritaba de nuevo sordamente en su mente, ¿Qué paso?

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con una calle, o lo que podía ver debido a su ceguera parcial, vio rojo, le asqueo, no veía nada, después escucho una voz, esa voz, _su_ voz.

_—Te amo — _

—S-Sasu…ke — la desesperación la invadió amarga y rápidamente.

La nieve comenzó a cubrirla lentamente, sus gafas no estaban en su lugar, podía imaginarse lo peor, grito con lo que le quedaba de vos — ¡Sasuke! —

Intento pararse, tomo impulso de sus brazos, una presión en su cabeza la hiso caer, cerro los ojos para no abrirlos.

* * *

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Nota Final del Prologo **

_Yo acá dando inicio a otro fic si ni apenas llevo la mitad del otro, pero ya saben una se inspira y no se le puede hacer nada...xD_

_Me dirán mala, pero hace meses que quería escribir algo así, el prologo me llego como anillo al dedo después de leerme una vez mas el fic de Schala s "Triangulo" lo ame tanto, claro que no van a tener nada en común, ni la historia, ni los personajes, tal vez el Angst si, pero, solo eso._

_Quiero decir que este fic lo escribí mientras escuchaba la canción "Adiós" de la Oreja de Van Gogh y Day by Day de T-Ara (si, me gustan los grupo K-pop ¿y?) xD _

_Les dejo el link del vídeo subtitulado _ watch?v=zYoecElHvNs

_Claro que mi tema principal SasuKarin es Bad Romance de Lady Gaga, si, ok debo admitir que no me gusta la mujer pero también cabe decir que el tema les queda perfecto a este par ¿o no? Y en cada fic sea o no parecido o tenga un tema diferente, este siempre será el que suene al escribir de ellos._

_También aunque no lo dejare ver mucho y será solo en los últimos capítulos, mi tema SuiKa será y es por siempre True Love de Pink, no me pregunten, estas canciones me las recomendaron en un grupo, yo solo las escuche…xD _

**Marcia Andrea y **masdrako, _muchas gracias por las recomendaciones, las canciones son muy buenas, enserio gracias._

_Cuando escriba tengan por seguro que, o escuchare a Panda (si, yo no tengo la culpa, gente sin nada que hacer que me pegan locuras) The Beatles, Chayane, Jonh Lennon, etc._

_Y una par de cosillas más:_

_No por que comience un fic quiere decir que dejo arrumbado el otro, no, ambos los continuare, las actualizaciones no serán semanales, estaré actualizando eso de cada mes, así que no se estresen tanto por no ver actualización, "Junto a Ti" tengo pensado darle un plazo de aquí a finales de este año para terminarlo, es mi reto, y este fic es uno de mis grandes retos por ahora, ya que tocare temas muy sensibles, por lo cual tendré que estar bien informada, y tener tacto._

_No me maten si llego a matar al personaje favorito, siendo el quien lleva la trama, si, hablo de Sasuke, pronto sabrán que es lo que paso, y que le paso a Karin, ella va a sufrir, si, mucho, la amo, la adoro, pero no puedo dejarla sin un Drama, un buen Angst y lo trágico en su vida, no se, creo que se presta bien al drama, y sobre lo ultimo, no es que sea mi intención, es que solo pasa y ya...xD_

_El fic en si esta basado en muerte e inconsciencia, tragedia, y no será muy largo, creo que a lo mucho unos 20 capítulos, en los que voy a tratar de desarrollar bien la historia, poco a poco._

_Quiero agradecerle a todos quienes leen, que aunque no me dejan review agradezco mucho que se den un tiempo de leerme._

_Karin, Sasuke, si quieren enserio saber que paso, si estarán juntos y demás, esperen el primer capitulo, es donde comenzare a desarrollar mejor la historia._

_Es un gusto para mi escribir, de lo que sea, y sobre parejas extras…si tienen alguna recomendación las escucho, estaba pensando seriamente en el NaruSaku, pero también en NaruHina, si tienen mas que me quieran recomendar con gusto las tomare muy en cuenta._

_La verdad que puede que tenga algunos errores ortográficos, si los encuentras me los señalarían por favor?_

_Ahora si es todo, creo que la nota final es mas larga que el prologo…xD _

_Espero les agrade la historia, nos vemos pronto._

_iasi...xD_


	2. I: Hoja en Blanco

—_¡Papi, papi!_

—_¿Qué pasa pequeña?_

—_Mira lo que encontré._

_Estiro sus pequeños brazos hacia su padre, en sus manos sostenía un conejo negro._

—_Es hermoso._

—_A que lo es, papi._

—_¿Dónde lo encontraste?_

—_Estaba en el bosque, perdido._

_Moribundo, y presa del miedo que lo carcomía a metros._

—_Pero ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es coger a un animal del bosque?_

_Si, lo se, pero soy una niña, soy fuerte y puedo con lo que sea, hasta con una fiera como aquella, papa._

—_No es un animal papi, es mi amigo._

—_¿Tu amigo?_

—_Si, lo es, ¿lo adoptamos?_

—_Pequeña…_

_En los ojos del padre se denotaba preocupación por el bienestar de su hija, lo pensó varias veces._

—_Por favor papi, prometo cuidarlo, bañarlo, alimentarlo, y tendrá un nombre, por favor ¿si?_

—_¿Lo prometes, enserio?_

—_¡Si!_

—_Si así es, claro que puedes conservarlo._

—_¡Gracias papi! ¡Te quiero!_

—_Yo a ti…_

_Un lazo tan fuerte no seria roto nunca, olvidado tal vez, pero roto jamás_

_Jamás…_

* * *

**Amnesia**

_Capitulo I_

_Hoja en blanco_

* * *

_"(El tiempo se mueve en una dirección, la memoria en otra)"_

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le calo duramente, comenzó a ver borroso, entre nublado y _gris_. Se restregó los ojos con las palmas de las manos durante más de diez segundos, los movimientos circulares, lentos, casi hasta sensuales por lo pausados. Terminó, y los ojos le lagrimeaban, así que se seco los bordes con la manga de la bata que traía puesta. Sollozó; respiro agitada, como si acabara de correr mil kilómetros. Tampoco es que estuviera lejos la analogía. Miro a todas partes de la habitación en la que se encontraba, fue que se dio cuenta de las demás presencias que la observaban atentamente. Ella hiso lo mismo y los observo a todos, uno por uno. Uno de los presentes se lanzo a Karin dándole un fervoroso abrazo, diciendo. Prima, primita, que bueno que despertaste, prima, estoy feliz, en serio.

Se dejo abrazar por más de 5 minutos, aquella calidez que el chico le brindaba con cada palabra, le daba una tranquilidad, pero, ella, aunque quisiera saber quien era aquel hombre no podía recordar siquiera su nombre. Sabia, estaba segura que lo conocía, estaba segura de que el era alguien especial para ella, lo sabia, estaba completamente segura, pero, no podía negar tampoco el hecho de que aquel joven de ojos azules pudiera estar fingiendo. No podía dejarse llevar por un instinto, del que no recordaba siquiera tener. Igualmente solo se limito a escuchar las palabras socarronas que ese muchacho le decía con fervor.

—¿Quiénes son? — dijo temerosa, la joven ojiperla que se encontraba ahí, la vio preocupada, de su boca no salieron titubeos, salió del cuarto corriendo.

El rubio la seguiría pero le pudo más la confusión, y su prima. Su confusión perduro hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, entraron dos personas. Una mujer rubia, con grandes atributos, seguida de otra mujer más _normal._

Caminaron por la habitación, la rubia se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama donde se encontraba Karin, analizo detenidamente el papeleo, análisis que llevaba en mano. Hizo una mueca, estudio nuevamente las hojas, lanzo un suspiro, y trato de poner la mejor cara. Se alzo el escote, se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta donde el rubio. Tenemos que hablar, Naruto. Dijo y fue seguida por todos, todos menos Suigetsu, el se quedo haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de Juugo.

—Hey, ¿En serio no nos recuerdas? — pregunto el albino con un intento de sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

—No.

—¿Nada?

—Nada.

—¿Nada nada?

—Nada.

El Hozuki se paso una mano por la frente, lanzo un suspiro diciendo. Que alivio. Karin lo vio confusa mas no le presto atención y fijo su vista en la puerta.

—Entonces… bueno, ya sabes ¿No recuerdas nada? — Karin volvió a responder con un seco "Nada".

Suigetsu se acerco a ella con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, se inclino hacia Karin casi pegando su frente contra la suya. Alzo una ceja, acaso ella ¿Estaba sonrojada? Casi le da un _no se que_, mas solo se separo un poco.

—¿Quién soy?— atinó a preguntar la peliroja.

—Karin — respondió casi automáticamente.

—Karin — repitió ese nombre a sus adentros, ¿En verdad me llamo Karin?

—Te puedo ayudar… yo…

—Quiero recordar — dijo sin titubeos, indecisa pero con determinación que la caracteriza.

El sonrió, se acerco a ella un poco mas, aquellos labios no se parecían en nada a los que le veía a diario, no, estos labios eran secos, sin color, sin vida. Era como si _el _se hubiera llevado todo aquello que mas le gustaba ver, era como si el hubiese succionado cada célula de vida de aquellos labios, como si aquella sequedad fueran las migajas de lo que _el _dejo. Pero, no por eso los hacía menos apetecibles. Se acerco mas, un poco mas, sorprendido por no recibir una reprimenda, sorprendido por no tener un puño en la cara, mas sorprendido se vio al sentir a milímetros aquellos labios tan cerca de los suyos. Solo un poco mas y lo tan anhelado seria tuyo. Bueno, no es que fuera pervertido o un aprovechado, en verdad no tenia intención alguna de aprovecharse, no intentaría nada. Por que, si lo hacia, el día en que Karin recuperara su memoria, era seguro, lo mataba.

Se separo de golpe del —por fortuna — casi beso, al escuchar como la puerta se abría, y las voces exhaltadas, avisándole que la fantasía terminaba ya, lo que lo despertó del shock fue la voz escandalizada de Naruto gritarle. Pervertido, ¿Qué le hacías a Karin chan?, Aléjate de ella, ¡Aléjate!

Y fue que al girar su cabeza pudo notar las facciones de Karin, con sus parpados censurando su mirada carmesí, con las mejillas violadas del rojo y sus manos estrujando las sabanas blancas. Quiso decir algo, mas de su boca no salió ni un monosílabo. Cerro sus ojos ligeramente, dio un suspiro, levanto su brazo en son de paz, cosa que le hiso gracia a la mas joven de todos. Hinata.

Naruto lo empujo a un lado, tomo la mano de Karin hablándole paternalmente.

—Tu tranquila, este pervertido no te hará nada.

Karin miro a todos, si su rostro estaba como ella lo imaginaba mas valía recordar pronto. Cruzo sus brazos y miro a la medico.

—Karin, si los estudios y análisis no fallan… tu, tienes amnesia, no sabríamos decir si es temporal o… permanente — dijo Shizune, acompañante de Tsunade, la mejor medico del hospital.

Por una parte no sabía como reaccionar, tenía un recuerdo vago, pero, ni siquiera sabia si era ella, es más, ni siquiera sabía si era real. Su cabeza comenzó a doler de un momento a otro, con ambas manos la sujeto fuertemente, pero entre mas apretaba el lugar de la herida, mas grande se hacía el dolor. La medico se acerco a ella rápidamente, Shizune le aplico un sedante y un par de analgésicos, casi unos minutos después Karin dejo de moverse, y volvió a dormir.

Naruto y los demás se encontraban en el pasillo esperando noticias de Karin.

—Siempre supe que le traías ganas a Karin-chan, pero no te creía capaz de aprovecharte de su estado — le reprocho Naruto con molestia mientras Hozuki jugaba con una silla de ruedas, sabrá Dios de donde la saco.

Juugo estaba serio, sentado a lado de Hinata quien veía preocupada a Naruto, la vena que tenia pegada en la frente le palpitaba y cada vez resaltaba mas, con la mano en puño, estiro el brazo listo para estamparse en Suigetsu, donde callera y como fuera. Tsunade salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, al parecer los únicos que le prestaron atención fueron Juugo y Hinata, Suigetsu estaba esquivando y huyendo de Naruto en la silla de ruedas, el Uzumaki corría detrás de el aun con el puño listo, gritaba incoherencias como. Aprende a respetar. Mientras que los brazos del albino comenzaban a cansarse, baya espectáculo. Suigetsu se fue a estampar en una pared, como si no la hubiese visto, la silla salió volando, Naruto paro estrepitosamente su persecución al ver como Suigetsu quedaba estampado de cara en la pared, comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta, tubo que agarrarse de uno de los enfermeros que pasaba para no caerse de la risa, el hombre gruño, y Naruto al fijar su vista en la persona en la que estaba apoyado no hiso mas tomar un color entre azul y morado en su cara.

Tsunade llego rápidamente, estaba enfadada, es poco decir. Después de una reprimenda bien merecida, al fin pudo hablar seriamente.

—Lo que quiero decir, por enésima vez — bramo ya harta del comportamiento e ignorancia de ambos jóvenes —. Karin… no tiene recuerdos, y si los llegase a tener, ella misma dudaría si son verdad o solo un… sueño ¿Entienden? Ella no puede sufrir grandes impresiones, no la molesten — dijo enfatizando el molesten para Suigetsu —. Y cuídenla mucho, la tendré en observación unos días, hasta entonces, no quiero que por nada del mundo le lleguen malas noticias ni impresiones fuertes, ¿entendido?

—Si — asintieron todos. Y la medico se alejo diciendo. Pueden retirarse a sus casas.

Todo mundo se quedo en silencio, uno muy incomodo, mas Naruto fue el primero en hablar. Me quedo con Karin-chan, ustedes pueden irse a descansar. Dijo con una sonrisa forzada, el pobre no había dormido nada.

En cuanto se entero de la lamentable noticia tomó el primer vuelo con destino a Konoha, el estaba viviendo fuera, por su trabajo, y vida sentimental temía regresar a Konoha, mas el echo de que perdió a su mejor amigo y su prima estaba en el hospital lo ameritaba. No lo dudo ni un poco, así, como estaba, sin maletas, sin aviso, salió del país del fuego. No tenía lazos que lo amarraran a ese lugar, y, si por ya decir, necesitaba viajar a ver a la feliz pareja.

Sasuke lo había llamado, le pediría matrimonio a Karin, y Naruto hiso un esfuerzo nulo por aconsejar al Uchiha, este se opuso a todo los consejitos que le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Y como se lo temía, si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, ya sabrá Dios como se lo habrá pedido, se lo imagina con una mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Karin, nos casaremos. Si, eso pensaba, y no estaba tan lejos el pensamiento a la realidad, solo que ahora no tenia ni como saberlo. Karin tenía amnesia, y peor, no lo recordaba ni a el, ni mucho menos a Sasuke.

—Tal vez sea mejor así.

Si, tal vez, por que, así no sufriría por el amargo recuerdo del amor que murió frente a sus ojos por salvarle la vida. No se sentiría culpable por nada, y por mas estúpido que sonara, no trataría de seguirle. Si, definitivamente era mejor así, por el bien de Karin.

Ahora solo bastaba con cuidarla de los pervertidos que le rondaran.

Volvería a ser su Karin-chan, la niña que necesitaba protección, la que siempre se caía con las ramas de los arboles torpemente. Karin volvería a ser _su _Karin. Y esta vez la protegería.

Bostezo y estiro, tenia sueño, pero no se despegaría de Karin ni un momento, eso lo tenía decidido. Camino por el amplio pasillo, casi nada se escuchaba, invito a Hinata a comer algo a la cafetería, Suigetsu y Juugo se unieron sin invitación.

* * *

Por otra parte, dos figuras humanas caminaban por el hospital, mujeres. Sin ser vistas entraron a la habitación de la Uzumaki. Una de las jóvenes sonrió con amargura, mientras la otra no sabía si llorar o reír.

Un de ellas, rubia y de celestes ojos hablo.

—Karin.

Y la otra, ojijade y de cabello rosado la miro con odio, por que, algo se traían entre manos, y Karin no había sido una santa niña, porque si bien Sasuke se fue, ella se quedo. Y no seria para vivir de felicidad. No.

Por que el se fue, y con el se llevo mas de lo que Karin hubiera aceptado.

La rubia se acerco a la peliroja, con suma preocupación en la mirada. Se le veía pálida, no a ella, a la Uzumaki, y sus facciones se tornaron rígidas, como si no estuviera descansando, o como si la estuviera pasando realmente mal.

Puso su mano sobre la frente de la chica que yacía en la cama, dormida y frágil. Fue que noto el estado de la joven, ardía en fiebre, si no se equivocaba, siendo enfermera, tenia no mas de 40 grados. Sakura comprendió de inmediato, salieron de la habitación murmurando cosas sobre "hablar después", llegaron a recepción y avisaron del estado de la chica. Rápidamente desparecieron del hospital sin siquiera saber los nombres de aquellas dos jóvenes.

Hinata, Naruto, Juugo y Suigetsu hablaban trivialidades, tratando evitando cualquier tema sobre Sasuke, pero les era inevitable, cada tema llegaba a lo mismo. Que Karin siempre arrastro la toalla por…, y quedaban callados. Que Naruto siempre molestaba a Karin y a…, y volvían a caer en cuenta. Que si Karin cambio mucho en los últimos años por…, y no podían seguir hablando. Simplemente no podían tener una buena conversación en la que _el _no estuviera presente. No podían, y una pequeña parte irracional, les decía. No debían.

Rápidamente las enfermeras nocturnas entraron a la habitación, aunque sin mucho cuidado, cautelosamente, revisaron su pulso, y la bañaron con esponja. Cosa que si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, y con su memoria fresca e intacta, no hubiera dejado que ni la tocasen. Aunque, viendo su expresión, eso ayudaba mucho.

Era de madrugada, Naruto junto con Juugo se paseaba por los pasillos, sin nada que hacer, pasaron por varios de estos, evitando los oscuros. Caminaban llevando un ritmo normal, caminaban pensando en lo mal que la estaría pasando Karin si recordara lo que había ocurrido. Karin, ahora, para el, para todos, había vuelto a ser la de antes, la de antes de conocerlo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, esto seria para bien, pero, eso lo dudaban varios. Karin era feliz a su lado, tal vez cambio, pero, no fue solo por el, no fue solo por su bien, fue por su sola y mera justificación a no ser la niña zanahoria del instituto. Por algo siempre se identifico con su tía Kushina.

Sin darse cuenta, los cuatro se encontraron nuevamente por uno de los corredores, suspiraron, no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

El la habitación donde dormía Karin, ahora en mejor estado, se notaba la falta de presencia, la de ella, la de todos. Karin gimió, algo no estaba bien. Lo volvió a hacer. Una lagrima recorrió su de por si ya pálido rostro, recorrió amargamente, con pesadez, esa gota salada no quería seguir, hirió, ardió, quemo. Llego, secó, y por una extraña razón, Karin, aunque dormida, despierta…, muerta. Se sintió ligera, despertó abriendo al principio solo un ojo, después con ambos trato de ver mejor, algo le faltaba. Gafas.

Suspiro, ya esperaría a mañana, ya esperaría a salir de aquel sitio que solo le abrumaba, ya esperaría a recordar. Se dispuso a dormir, esta vez sin gimoteos, esta vez sin lagrimeos hirientes _sin razón alguna_, y esta vez solamente durmió por el cansancio que no recordaba tener.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

—Karin-san — hablo Hinata con timidez —.Tsunade sama dijo que te darían de alta hoy.

Le dedico una sincera sonrisa, algo tenia aquella chica que solo el trasmitía ternura. De la mochila que cargaba saco varias prendas, para Karin, Suigetsu y Naruto salieron. Karin tomo entre las manos aquellas ropas. La ojiluna le ayudo a vestirse, le contó un poco de ella, de cómo se conocían, aunque fuera poco, le había tomado gran cariño. De nuevo de entre sus cosas, Hinata, saco una libreta con candado.

—Para que escribas todo lo que te ocurra de hoy en adelante, Karin-san — le entrego aquel _diario _de color celeste.

Lo abrió, y lo hojeo, miro como todo estaba en blanco.

Blanco igual que ella, igual que todo lo que no tenia. Blanco y no rojo, no negro. Blanco como las hojas del diario.

Karin solamente se pudo sentir identificada. ¿Por qué?

Por el blanco, por que justamente ahora, ella, era una hoja en blanco.

Una que tenia que ser llenada, escrita y marcada, manchada, tenía que reescribir su vida. Así como una hoja, ella reescribiría su vida, no sabia que eso le seria poco posible.

* * *

**Nota Final del Capitulo I**

_¡Regrese! _

_Si ya llegaron hasta acá pues lean toda la aburrida nota final, háganme ese pequeño favor._

_Si, ya como un mes, o mas, pero ya ven, traigo el primer capitulo, y espero estar actualizando cada mes. De ahora en adelante quiero capítulos largos, espero y no se aburran XD_

_Con este capitulo me escuche a Queen, no saben, yo ni en la vida hace dos años. Igualmente con Muse, y otras bandas, me inspiran mucho al escribir._

_Me uno al club de fans de Led Zeppelin, lo dije, lo digo, Led Zeppelin es lo mejor! (?) _

_Y quiero dedicarle el capitulo a Marcia Andrea, haha, que como yo, la acose, bueno ella no tanto pero acoso es acoso._

_Manden sus reviews, yo los responderé todos, lo prometo._

_Gracias a _**SasuKarinSui, Kisame Hoshigaki, misslaly19, Kim So Young, Sakemi Hozuki Uzumaki, Karin de Uchiha y a Marcia Andrea.**

_Mil gracias por leer y dejarme un lindo comentario, lo agradezco mucho, enserio, de corazón, gracias._

_SuiKa, va para largaaaaa, haha, no se enojen, no lo quiero tan aventado, pero si habrá insinuaciones._

_Con ese par tengo muchas cosas planeadas, no se enojen, yo amo a todos los personajes de Naruto, no las odio, y mejor esperen a saber por que su comportamiento._

_Gracias a quienes me leen, que, aunque no dejen review, me da gusto que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis intentos de historias. (?) _

_Los invito a pasarse a la Pagina/Grupo: Por los que leemos fanfics de Naruto._

_¿Review?_

_Nos leemos pronto, en un mes…creo._

_Saludos, besotes! (?)_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


	3. II: La casa

_Un día. _

_Como cualquier otro. _

_Con la misma persona. _

_En el mismo lugar. _

_Con las mismas emociones._

_Y las mismas miradas. _

_Los mismos colores. _

_Los mismos dueños de los ojos que cavilaban en lo más profundo del ser._

_Ellos. _

_— ¿Por qué, por que a ti precisamente? La vida es injusta. _

_El y _ella_. _

_—No digas esas cosas, Karin. _

_El hombre al que más admiraba, con el que había vivido demasiadas cosas a su corta edad. _

_—Es la verdad, la vida es injusta, lo es ahora. _

_Con quien se mostraba fugaz, sincera, real. _

_—La vida no es injusta, lo es para quienes son injustos con ellos mismos._

El, _que seguía frente a ella, como todas aquellas veces. _

_—Es lo mas tonto que has dicho hasta ahora._ —_ (Por que mentía)._

_Que seguía con los mismos ánimos y la misma sonrisa. _

_—Lo es. _

_Por mas diferente que fuera el ambiente para los del exterior, falsos. _

_Para ellos dos, solo era el paisaje de siempre._

_Con la misma _esencia_._

_El mismo cielo. _

_Los mismos pares de _ojos_. _

_Aunque lo que resultaba increíble fue aquella cama, aquella colcha, ambas realmente blancas y sin embargo solo ellos podían ver como se teñían carmesí. _

_—¡Papa…!_

_El, sonriendo a pesar de todo, a pesar del rojo de las sabanas. _

_Frente a ella se encontraba el causante de todo, absolutamente TODO lo que le pasaba. _

–_Si gritas así me terminare yendo sordo…, Karin. _

_Ambos se mostraron esplendidos, sin hablar ni hacer mención de uno ni otro. _

_—Papa..._

_Simplemente… _

_—Me voy._

_—Papa… no… no lo digas, ¡no lo hagas!_

_—Me voy mas tarde — y sonrió. _

—…_ No lo hagas, simplemente no lo hagas._

_—Perdóname, Karin. _

—… _¿Perdonarte?_

_Así como lo fue. _

_—Por mostrarte un mundo… diferente. Por… postrarte en la realidad demasiado pronto. Perdóname por ser tus ojos…, perdón por esto, hija._

_Uno de ellos dejo de ser lo que era anteriormente._

_Uno de ellos fue otro siendo el mismo._

_Y sin mas, se miraron, por unos pocos largos segundos…_

_Se miraron._

_Se miraron. _

_Y se miraron… _

_Y en un segundo los pares de ojos pasaron a ser solo unos. _

_Y en un segundo solo hubo un color. _

_En un segundo dejo de ser la niña de papa. _

_En un segundo _ella_ también dejo de ver. _

* * *

**Amnesia **

* * *

_Capitulo II_

_La casa_

_**«El tiempo humano no da vueltas en redondo, sino que sigue una trayectoria recta. Ese es el motivo por el cual el hombre no puede ser feliz, porque la felicidad es el deseo de repetir».**_

_(_Milan Kundera_, La insoportable levedad del ser)_

* * *

Sinceramente, estando con aquellas personas, la hacia sentirse segura. Le hacia pensar que podría recordar algo de su vida. Y aunque en ese momento, al verlos a todos, uno por uno, a los ojos, y no lograra recordar nada. Le reconfortaba el sentir algo dentro de ella, susurrándole, que tuviera confianza. Que la tuviera en un par de ojos azules, que especialmente, brillaban al verla en el asiento trasero. Al salir del hospital, subieron a un auto color blanco. No muy grande, por lo que Naruto estuvo a punto de pedirle a Jugo y Suigetsu que se fueran en transporte publico. No se atrevió al ver a la pelirroja preguntando porque no subían. Aunque como pudieron entraron, y se acomodaron. El viaje del hospital a su supuesta casa, transcurrió en minutos. Que le parecieron eternos, tan solo tratando de recordar el camino.

Estando frente a la puerta de su hogar, Naruto tomó la llave y abrió la puerta con total confianza, empujándola ligeramente a que pasara.

Entraron, Karin observando atentamente cada parte y rincón de aquel lugar. Paredes blancas, rojas, azules y naranjas. ¿A quien se le ocurriría una combinación así?, la casa ligeramente desordenada, toda la decoración parecía de broma, colores llamativos por doquier, y eso mas que sorprenderle, le agrado. Le llamo la atención los pequeños detalles en el techo, parecían hechos por manos inexpertas, estrellas, un sol, y unas iniciales.

—Así que… ¿Esta es mi casa? – pregunto Karin.

—Si, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, es tu casa, la mía, de muchos – respondió Naruto, nervioso.

—¿Eso que significa?

—Larga historia, esta es tu casa y punto – se adelanto a responder Suigetsu.

—¿Quién dibujo eso? – dijo señalando los dibujos en las paredes.

—¡Yo! – grito Naruto, acercándose a donde señalaba Karin – Este lo hice yo, con un… amigo, si no te gustan podemos quitarlos.

—Eh… no, esta bien así, solo preguntaba – dijo sonriendo.

_Justo como antes. _

—E-Esto… Karin-san… me di cuenta q-que no tienes tus gafas, así que te he comprado unas n-nuevas… - Karin la observo con intriga y otra parte de ella confundida.

¿Así que por eso no podía ver bien?

—Oh… gracias, ahora comprendo porque no podía distinguir los letreros.

—Si…

—¡Wow! Ahora puedo ver mejor, eres mas linda de lo que alcanzaba a distinguir.

El rojo se hizo presente en el rostro de la Hyuga. Karin camino observando el piso, y comenzó a ver a todos, con sus sonrisas pegadas en el rostro, Jugo con lo que debía ser, por lo menos, una sonrisa.

—Disculpa… Karin-san, ¿t-tienes hambre? – se acerco Hinata, tímida y titubeando, a la Uzumaki.

—Parece que si, es como si tuviera un monstruo dentro, ¿no te alimentaban bien en estos días? – Suigetsu, hizo sonrojar a Karin de vergüenza, al verse descubierta.  
¿Qué si tenia hambre? Por supuesto, y no quería volver a probar aquella asquerosa comida de hospital jamás en su vida. Y no es que se quejara, (aunque así lo hacía) si no que, en efecto, la comida de ese hospital en especial, era asquerosamente saludable.

—¡Ya, Suigetsu! No molestes a Karin-chan – defendió Naruto alzando su puño en alto.

—¿Q-Quieres comer algo en especial… Karin-san?

Karin se lo replanteo un par de segundos, llegando al clavo del asunto. No recordaba su platillo favorito, inclusive, no recordaba ningún tipo de comida. Y Hinata al ver lo que ocurría, rápidamente se disculpo, exageradamente.

—Ya veo – susurro Jugo también entendiendo – Entonces llévenla a un buffet y que ella pruebe lo que quiera.

—¡Pero que buena idea has tenido grandote! — aplaudió Naruto.

—¿Y que es eso?

—Veras, Karin-chan, un buffet es… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Es… es… bueno, tu sabes…

—No… no se.

—Es un… un lugar… ya sabes de esos donde comes hasta reventar… ¿si es así, Hinata?

—S-Si, N-Naruto-kun… un buffet e-es mas o meno eso.

—¡Genial! Ya que acabaron con sus explicaciones mediocres, vayamos que también tengo un monstruo dentro de mí como el de la bru… Karin – Suigetsu camino hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

—E-Esperen… no nos hemos puesto a pensar… que tal ves Karin-san no e-este en condiciones de s-salir – intervino la Hyuga antes de que el albino saliera siquiera.

—¿Qué me estas tratando de decir, muñeca? Vayamos, Karin es mas fuerte que un león, ¿no ven que esta vivita y coleando? — hablo Suigetsu con la mirada fija en Hinata.

Esta por su parte se socorrió en sus dedos, jugando con ellos y sonrojándose de vergüenza.

—¡Oye! No le hables así a Hinata, idiota.

-¿A quien llamas idiota, Naruto?, solo digo que salir no le hará mal, por el contrario, tomar aire fresco hasta le puede venir bien – se defendió el Hozuki indignado, pero con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—¿Y porque no le preguntan a Karin en ves de pelear? – pregunto el grandote.

Todos voltearon a la dirección en la que supuestamente estaría Karin, al darse cuenta que ella no estaba presente. Suigetsu suspiro, Hinata la busco con la mirada al igual que Jugo, mientras que Naruto… Naruto entro en pánico.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Karin-chan? ¡¿Dónde estas?!

—Este ya entro en su etapa… me sentare a esperar – dijo Suigetsu restándole importancia al asunto.

Por otra parte, Karin se encontraba recorriendo las habitaciones de la casa, que solo eran tres, pero que aun así le llamo la atención cierta habitación cerrada con candado. Alzo una ceja con curiosidad, se acerco y toco la puerta de madera. Y hasta puedo sentir un impulso de entrar. Se detuvo al escuchar unos gritos llamándola, provenientes de su escandaloso primo.

Giro su cuerpo lentamente encontrándose con Naruto. Este la observo detenidamente, después situó su vista en aquella puerta. Jalo de la mano a Karin, nervioso, mas este escondía su rostro para que Karin no lo notara.

—Te puedes perder, no recuerdas el camino a la salida, Karin-chan.

Ella lo escucho, hasta que bajaron escaleras.

—Pero la casa es pequeña. ¿Por qué habría de perderme? Y ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta, Naruto? – pregunto curiosa, ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Karin-chan? – intento evadir la mirada de Karin. No lo logro.

—Porque no se nada de nada, y, por lo menos me gustaría saber un poco. ¿Qué hay en ese cuarto?

Naruto suspiro pesadamente. Y sonrio con energía.

—Es una bodega. Unos amigos nos pidieron guardar sus cosas y así lo hicimos. Lo que esta dentro, son cosas ajenas.

—Oh… lo siento, no sabia. – se disculpo Karin, y Naruto, nuevamente se replanteo severamente, el que Karin lograra recuperar su memoria por completo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez. Si pudiera recordar todo, todo menos los últimos tres años. Estaría seguro que todo volvería a la normalidad. Todo seria mas fácil para ella, para el. Para ambos, y sin embargo. Estaba tan equivocado.

—No te preocupes, por cierto. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Supongo…

—¿Supones?

—Bueno, cuando me tomaste de la mano me sentí mareada, aunque ya se me paso. – contesto ella.

—Oh, que mala suerte, queríamos llevarte a un buffet.

—Si… podemos ir, la verdad tengo hambre, mucha.

—¿Estas segura?

— Si, completamente – mentía

—¡Excelente! ¡Vamos! ¡dattebayo!

Al llegar a la sala, se encontraron con un Suigetsu viendo la tele, Jugo en el patio observando, bajaron y Hinata sentada en el comedor en silencio.

—¡Chicos, vayamos a comer hasta reventar!

—¡Bien! – el albino brinco al escuchar el grito de Naruto para después seguirle a la salida.

Hinata sin hablar tomo su bolso. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se adelanto al coche. Le dejo el asiento del copiloto a Karin y esta por su parte se limito a observar el paisaje que se formaba cuanto mas recorrían. No era como si estuviera en un campo o bosque. Pero podía apreciar parques y niños jugando, las calles estaban amplias, aparentemente limpias y los arboles mostraban nada y todo. Al darse cuenta que, esa época era navideña. Lo supo al leer un cartel con un santa diciendo "Feliz Navidad les deseo". En realidad, ella no tenia idea de que fuera la navidad, tampoco quien era ese hombre vestido de rojo con una barba falsa ni mucho menos porque escuchaba empalagosas canciones por todos lados. Tampoco sabia que significado tenia el poner focos de mil colores por todas partes, siendo que, para ella, solo era un desperdicio y hasta le mareaba el tan solo parpadear de la luces. En efecto, todo se veía muy lindo, los adornos, las canciones, los niños con sus suéteres de dibujos animados y otros de Goku.

Observo las mangas de su atuendo. Realmente necesitaba ropa. Su ropa, porque no había tenido tiempo de esculcar en su armario al ser persuadida un montón de veces por Naruto y los demás.

Se lo replanteo un par de veces siguiendo viendo por la ventana del choche. Si, a ella le estaba gustando eso, aunque también otra parte de ella le chocaba escuchar los villancicos con la voz de las ardillas.

Hasta pudo sonreír al verse descubierta, al ser observada por Suigetsu en especial. Por como su mirada le analizaba y como ambos se quedaron en silencio manteniendo fija la mirada en el otro. El por detrás y ella con la cabeza girada hacia el.

No había olvidado ni mucho menos, el incidente del hospital. Como el se le había acercado y como puedo sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Como sus labios apenas rozaban, y, hasta cierto punto no sabía como sentirse aun. Así que solo le dedico una sonrisa demasiado sincera para ser mentira y el solo, nuevamente, la observo.

—Karin chan, cuando estés en buen estado, te llevare al Ichiraku Rammen, será tu regalo de Navidad, ya veras que te gustara, dattebayo. – Naruto alzo un brazo con el pulgar en alto, asintiendo y sonriendo feliz.

—Claro.

Le había respondido, y Suigetsu reprimió una risotada. Inútilmente.

—¿D-De que… te ríes? – pregunto Hinata sin comprender aun.

Suigetsu se le acerco al oído, lentamente y ambos, Karin y Naruto lo observaron, ella por curiosidad y el vigilando que no se comportara indebidamente con ella.

—Karin… odia el Rammen – le susurro a Hinata, y esta por su parte no contuvo su sorpresa. Ya lo entendía, pero, como ahora Karin no recordaba ese pequeño detalle, hasta podía tener una buena charla con el Uzumaki de ese majestuoso manjar, como lo llamaba el rubio en ocasiones.

—Naruto, no me digas que te perdiste.

—Claro que no, dattebayo.

—Entonces, ¿en donde estamos? – pregunto Jugo.

Naruto tardo en contestar, pero al ver un cartel que decir, ruta 87 y a lado un edificio que decía Martes, se dio por enterado que cerca había un buen sitio donde comer.

-Estamos en la ruta 87 – contesto sabiamente Naruto.

—Si, lo note. Lo que quiero saber… lo que queremos saber es, ¿Dónde mierda nos traes? – se adelanto Suigetsu con irritación.

Karin por su parte estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que alguien, fuera, en las escaleras de un edificio con nombre 'Martes' la observaba sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Sin creer que ella, estuviera precisamente allí, y con esas personas.

El ojiazul dio un par de vueltas por varias manzanas hasta llegar a su destino.

—No esta mal, pero no compensa las dos horas en coche.

—Cállate – reto el Uzumaki al Hozuki en modo de diversión, ambos sonriendo mientras corrían a sus respectivos asientos y tomaban el menú.

Karin y Hinata caminaron a paso lento observando el local.

—Es lindo – soltó Karin aunque ciertamente esperaba algo mas.

—Si… supongo – asintió Hinata no muy convencida.

Y es que no es que estuviera feo, sucio o hubiera mucha gente. Al contrario, era lindo y limpio y estaba completamente solo a parte de ellos y una pareja. La verdad era que el recinto… no tenía baños.

Ambas se miraron sabiendo a lo que cada una se refería. Karin siguió caminando hasta la mesa donde los tres hombres se encontraban. Karin se sentó a lado de Hinata y esta por su parte frente al Uzumaki.

—Hoy no comeré Rammen, seria pecado hacerlo si no es de Ichiraku – dijo Naruto observando al cielo como pidiendo perdón por siquiera pensarlo.

Suigetsu rodo los ojos, al igual que Hinata, mas esta lo hiso con cierta diversión impregnada en ellos.

Había comido lo que Naruto le había ordenado, al principio le dio miedo por la forma en la que lo hacia, lo pedía con tan espontaneo placer que llego a pensar que el no sabia ni lo que probaba.

Aunque, para ser honesta, le encanto todo.

Suigetsu y Jugo se fueron por su parte, a sus respectivas casas, suponía ella.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, Hinata le indico donde dormiría, aunque, ella no conocía la casa al igual que ella. Ambas decidieron dormir juntas mientras Naruto se las arreglo para dormir en el sofá, no queriendo ir a una de las dos habitaciones restantes. Por muy sus asuntos, a los que nadie atendió, y el, se quedo solo en aquel sofá, viendo aquel programa de Tv que tanto odiaba. Cayó dormido.

La Hyuga había decidido tomar un baño antes de dormir mientras Karin tomaba su pijama, o lo que debería ser uno.

Cuando estuvo lista se sentó al borde de la cama matrimonial, con aquel diario nuevo en manos. Con una pluma de conejito, comenzó a escribir.

_Día 1 _

_No se como hacer esto, pero, supongo que tengo que escribir lo que pasó este día y como me sentí. _

_Hoy me dieron de alta del hospital. También fuimos a un buffet realmente lindo, aunque no hubiera baños, lo cual nos incomodo un poco a Hinata y a mi, supongo que son cosas de chicas. Ahora me comprendo mejor, es tan estresante no saber nada de nada, ni siquiera se como estoy escribiendo, no recuerdo saberlo, tampoco recuerdo saber decir tanta palabrería, ni mucho menos esa palabra, dios, esto es tan estresante. _

_También conocí mi casa, o bueno, la mía y de otros mas, no entendí bien esa parte pero por lo menos por ahora tengo privacidad. _

_Lo que no entiendo, y fue lo que mas me confundió, fue que había una puerta en especial, cerrada con candado a la que Naruto no me dejo entrar diciendo que era una bodega o algo así, que guardaba unas pertenencias de unos amigos, que por cierto conozco. _

_Hinata es una chica muy linda y amable en todo, es muy tímida, extremadamente tímida, pero eso la hace especial. En cuanto a Suigetsu, creo que el y yo teníamos una manera peculiar de llevarnos, es un tonto, igual que Naruto. Jugo es muy serio pero más también apacible con la naturaleza, es alguien misterioso, como si tuviera un pasado oculto. Y Naruto, bueno Naruto es demasiado bueno, espontaneo, lindo. Y me quiere, me cuida, y me llama Karin-chan. Es la única familia que tengo, por ahora, no le he preguntado nada sobre ese tema. En fin. _

_Fue un día realmente interesante, me ha gustado todo, y lo que no, se convirtió en un buen recuerdo, espero no perderlo al amanecer. _

_Siento que algo no anda bien, no solo conmigo, también con Naruto, con todos, se ven tan bien pero a la vez logro percibir algo en ellos, algo que no se que sea. No sabría decir que sea porque en verdad no los conozco, o por lo menos no ahora. _

_No se que haya pasado, pero creo que mi vida es realmente interesante. Y hasta cierto punto, me siento extraña. _

Karin termino de escribir cuando Hinata salió del baño con una bata puesta, sonrojada y con las piernas blancas blancas.

—O-Olvide m-mi pijama.

Karin lo tomo y se lo dio en las manos sonriéndole, Hinata por su parte tomo las prendas e igualmente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando por fin ambas estuvieron dentro de las cobijas, Karin se atrevió a voltearse y mirarla a la cara. Por un momento le pareció extraño mas muy dentro de ella, algo se movía a preguntar.

—¿Tu y Naruto son novios? – pregunto la pelirroja, y Hinata, en lugar de responder, tartamudeo un par de frases mal formadas. Y después… después se desmayo dejando a Karin confusa.

—¡¿Eh?!... Hinata, ¿Hinata?, Hinata, Hinata, despierta, bueno si tenias sueño pudiste decirlo ¿No?... oh vamos no me digas que esto pasa a menudo.

Sin más se dispuso a dormir, sin saber que muy pronto sabría la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Siendo así, el Morfeo la meció en sus brazos, y cerro los ojos, lista para soñar. Nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente.

Naruto dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá, con un brazo y pierna fuera del mismo, y baba escurriéndole. La otra mano la tenia reposando sobre su barriga mientras balbuceaba un par de nombres e incoherencias.

Hinata que fue la primera en despertar seguida de Karin unos minutos después, camino hasta la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, sin saber que, la alacena estaba completamente vacía y en el refrigerador solo había un par de sodas en lata.

Hinata suspiro pesadamente y tomo su bolso, sacando su cartera.

—¿Qué haces? – pregunto Karin a la ojiluna.

—T-Tomo dinero p-para comprar algo en el mercado. – respondió.

Karin asintió volteando a ver a Naruto que seguía dormido.

—Te acompaño – Hinata asintió.

Sin hacer mucho ruido salieron de la casa rumbo algún supermercado.

—¿Conoces por estos rumbos? – pregunto Karin a Hinata.

—S-Si, algo – respondió.

—¿Vivías por aquí?

—No.

— …

—Q-Quiero decir, n-no vivía por aquí pero alguien si… yo le visitaba – respondió la Hyuga un poco apenada por su anterior respuesta.

—Ya veo, ¿De cuanto conoces a Naruto?

—D-Desde hace varios años.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿Eh?

—¿Te molesta la pregunta? Lo siento – esta vez fue la apenada, Karin.

—¡N-No! ¡Para nada!

—Entonces, ¿respondes a mi pregunta?

Hinata sonrió un poco.

—La misma que tu, 19.

—Oh.

—Parece como si fuera ayer que lo conoci…

—¿Son pareja?

La Hyuga puso los ojos en blanco. Y Karin por un momento creyó que si. Luego, encamino su mirada a donde la misma estaba mirando. Dos mujeres, jóvenes. Una de cabello, extrañamente, rosado, y otra rubia. No podía distinguir bien por la lejanía, mas estaba segura que, ellas, también las observaban.

Fue hasta que Hinata logro decir algo y reaccionar rápidamente que la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta aquel dichoso supermercado. Camino rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, al igual que Karin, que, aunque no entendía mucho, le molestaba – no mucho – que Hinata, no le dijera lo que ocurría. Aunque cuando quiso preguntar ya se encontraba escuchando atentamente lo que le pasaba.

—Ellas son unas viejas amigas… hace tiempo tuvimos un malentendido y desde entonces no me hablan. – Karin estaba apunto de preguntar algo mas, cuando Hinata interrumpió, nuevamente, sus pensamientos. – Y una de ellas es la ex novia de Naruto-kun.

Explicó, la albina atinó a tomar un par de cosas de los estantes y otras mas que, probablemente, no servirían de nada. Ni siquiera sabia que decir, ciertamente, ella se ve tan dulce, tan linda y con una felicidad excesiva, que, hasta puede contagiarse. Pero, justo en ese momento, le dio la ligera impresión de que, ella, estaba mas que fingiendo una buena faceta. Y entonces quiso saber mas, quiso preguntar al respecto pero no pudo porque después Hinata comenzó a caminar lejos de ella. Solo mostrando, su rostro, en un gesto para que le siguiera.

Naruto comenzó a despertar, lanzando un largo bostezo y con la manga de su sudadera limpiando los residuos de saliva. Después de tallo los ojos con los dedos repetidas veces hasta que su visión fue buena. Al no escuchar algún ruido en la casa se levanto sin cuidado alguno, golpeándose la rodilla con la mesita de estar. Extrañado por no ser despertado por Hinata y no escuchar a Karin, por lo menos, preguntando algo en ahora su estado.

Camino hasta las escaleras, las llamo por sus nombres y al no recibir respuesta se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando la puerta comenzó a ser tocada con poca delicadeza. Y conocía bien esa forma de tocar, oh claro que la conocía. Esa forma tan apresurada, tan sonora y con su sonido tan peculiar. Concia esos siete golpes.

Corrió a abrir la puerta, apresurado, y cuando se dispuso a abrir, una voz tan conocida como irreconocible le llamo, haciendo que, por unos momentos, se quedara petrificado con solo escuchar esa voz.

—¡Naruto!

Y se quedo en silencio un momento, solo un momento porque después apretó los nudillos, dispuesto a no abrir y tan dispuesto a lo opuesto, se encamino a la puerta, esperando que lo llamara de nuevo, aquella voz.

—¡Naruto, soy yo, Sakura, abre la puerta!

Y lo sabia, sabia que era ella, sabia lo que quería y por eso mismo estuvo inquieto desde que llego a Konoha. No podía, no quería hacerlo porque si lo hacía de nuevo, seria como aquella vez. No saldría ileso, como solía hacerlo Sasuke.

Sakura era tan linda, tan fuerte, tan inteligente. Pero a la vez, aquella mujer tenia filo, y cada que quisiera besar o abrasarle no tenia asegurado no cortarse. Por eso, se decidió a olvidar a aquella Sakura y darse por bien servido que, Sakura, lo que dijera, serían chantajes y mentiras.

—¡Naruto! ¡Abre la jodida puerta si no quieres que la tumbe!

Estuvo a punto de retirarse lo más que pudo de la puerta pero una segunda voz lo llamo.

—¡Naruto, soy Ino! ¿Estas bien? – Genial, ahora si no abría pensarían que estaba mal o enfermo.

La pregunta era: ¿Cómo se enteraron de su llegada?

—¡Idiota! ¡Hinata esta con nosotros, abre la puerta!

Y no supo como, ni porque, pero al escuchar que nombraban a Hinata, solo pudo atinar a algo. Mentía. Y más aun así se hallaba girando la perilla.

Dudoso y a punto de no hacerlo, y al mismo tiempo hacerlo una tercera voz fue quien le aseguro que, si, Hinata estaba con ellas.

—¡Naruto, Hinata esta aquí y… se ha desmayado! ¿Siempre pasa esto? — hablo Karin.

Y sin mas, abrió la puerta, dejando que entraran, ellas tres y un hombre alto con Hinata en brazos. La deposito en el sofá y se marchó.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, nuevamente la inquietud invadió a Naruto. Y mas porque, en verdad, como se lo imaginaba, ahora Sakura estaba mas linda. Mas grande, y, al parecer, con mas fuerza y madurez.

Todo se quedo en silencio, ni siquiera Karin o Ino hicieron algún comentario respecto a la joven que se hallaba en el sofá. No, todo, y todos se quedaron en silencio. Tal vez, esperando a que alguien rompiera el hielo.

Pero no, todo perduro tal como estaba. En silencio. Y solo en especial dos personas se observaban atentamente, después, giraban su vista a otra.

Ninguno habló, ninguno sonrió.

—Sigue luciendo como antes – hablo Sakura, ante la mirada atónita de Naruto – La casa, claro.

—Si, la casa…

—Y bueno, tu estas muy cambiado… Naruto – dijo Sakura en un intento por no sonrojarse, un intento fallido que Naruto no percibió.

—Si… tu también estas muy diferente, Sakura.

Touche

Eso le dolió a ella, por que, el siempre la llamaba Sakura-chan. Y ahora, se sentía una total desconocida.

—Vámonos, Ino.

—¿Qué? Hay no, yo me quedo, quiero hablar con Karin, se fue sin decir adiós que se…— y entonces Naruto la interrumpió, nervioso acompañándola a la puerta.

—No, Karin no se siente bien, ¿ya se van? Oh que pena, nos veremos luego, si, claro lo prometo. ¡Adiós chicas!

Salió de la casa con Ino por delante, tomándola de los hombros y Sakura más que molesta. No por el, no por Karin ni Hinata, si no, porque aun pasado el tiempo, el seguía sintiendo lo mismo, empeñado en no conocerla. Como lo había prometido. ¡EL Y SUS ESTUPIDAS PROMESAS! Pensó la Haruno.

—Ino, hablamos mañana, en el lugar al que solías ir con Karin a ligar, yo invito, pero por favor, no hables con Karin hasta mañana. ¿si?

La rubia acepto sin entender. Al darse cuenta, Sakura ya se había marchado.

—Naruto, por tu propio bien, habla con Sakura, no sabes lo que en ver –

—Se muy bien lo que paso, Ino.

—No sabes, Naruto. Habla con ella, si después decides seguir con este juego, esta bien, pero, por favor, no sabes lo que Sakura aguanto estos años al irte.

—La que no sabe es ella, nos vemos mañana.

Y sin mas entro a la casa sin darle tiempo a nada. Encontrandoce con un par de ojos posados en el. Inquisitoriamente, confusa mas que nada y quería, en ese momento, respuestas.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? — pregunto Karin apuntando a Naruto con el dedo.

—No, el que hace las pregunta soy yo, ¿Qué pasó?

Karin frunció el ceño.

_—_Lo que paso fue:

_—Oye, Hinata — la llamo Ino. _

_—¿Eh?... _

_—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Cómo estas? _

_Hyuga se tomo un momento para responder, Sakura estaba a lado de la rubia y no podía evitar sentirse incomoda, y, hasta cierto punto, intimidada. _

_—B-Bien ¿y ustedes? Ino-san… Sakura-san…?_

_—Mas hermosas, por cierto, me entere, nos enteramos que Naruto esta en Konoha, ¿Cómo esta? — pregunto Ino. _

_—S-Si ¿Cómo lo saben? _

_—La gente chismosa, ya sabes, gente que no sabe que hacer con su vida — respondió Sakura con los ojos posados en Hinata y luego en Karin. Y por alguna extraña razón, Karin le mantuvo la mirada, al igual que Hinata intimidada pero sin demostrarlo. _

_—¿Qué pasa con ustedes y quien — Hinata interrumpió a Karin cuando esta, iba a preguntarles sus identidades, simplemente, ellas ni nadie podía enterarse de que ella no recordaba nada. _

_—Lo sentimos, n-nos tenemos que ir. _

_—De eso nada, Hinata. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. — dijo Sakura con la cabeza gacha. _

_Por su parte, Hinata estuvo a punto de voltearse cuando Sakura volvió a hablar. _

_—Sobre Naruto. _

_Y siendo así, solo pudo decir un simple_ "Oh" _antes de desmayarse._

—Ya veo, Hinata siempre ha sido así. No te preocupes, Karin-chan.

Karin asintió.

—Por cierto, Hinata me dijo que una de ella fue tu novia, entonces ¿tu y Hinata no son? …

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta, la aludida despertó frotándose la frente.

—¡Hinata! — grito Naruto.

Karin bufo, molesta por no recibir respuesta de parte de nadie.

—Pregunte, ¡¿QUE SI USTEDES SON PAREJA?!

Y bueno, lo más predecible pasó. Hinata volvió a desmayarse totalmente sonrojada. Naruto solo atinó a decir un "¡¿EH?!" que resonó por toda la casa.

—hmp.

Se alejo de ambos, ahora ya por lo menos sabía que si tenían alguna relación, no se lo dirían abiertamente, pero, lo que tenia muy en claro era que, Hinata, estaba prendidísima de su primo. Y eso, le reconforto, aunque otra parte de ella, le decía que Naruto necesitaba mano dura.

Al asomarse por las escaleras notó que Naruto caminaba a las bolsas del mercado, que, si bien habían alcanzado a pagarlas. Nada de Rammen.

Caminó hasta una de las tres habitaciones. No a la que dormía, no la que tenia candado. No, entro y todo lucia normal. Las paredes color naranja, y café. Camino y abrió unos cajones, dentro, había unas fotos. En todas salía ella, salía Naruto, y salía Sakura, que, aunque no le había dirigido la palabra, ya sabia su nombre. Salían unos muchos mas, como Ino, Hinata, y otras caras que no reconocía en lo mas mínimo.

Quiso seguir buscando entre los cajones mas escucho que Naruto subía las escaleras. Rápidamente dejo las fotos en su lugar, salió a toda prisa y se encerró en su cuarto. Después, pudo escuchar como se abría la puerta del cuarto al que había entrado a husmear, se cerró y ya no escucho nada mas porque, simplemente, quería, y una parte de ella, lo necesitaba, llorar.

Por que no recordaba nada, porque quería recordar, porque sentía que algo, algo enorme le faltaba. Y quería, lo necesitaba porque se sentía impotente.

Y lloró, sin lágrimas, secamente pero lloro. No gritó, solo sollozó, y tembló, y tuvo frio, mucho, no por el clima, no por la escasa ropa. Tenía frio porque quería calor.

Miró todas las paredes, se sintió cohibida. Quería saber lo que le decían, quería saber de una vez, no poco a poco, como fue su vida. Quería saberlo tanto que se encontraba tocando la misma, preguntándole, que le dijera que ocurría.

_¿Qué me puedes contar? _

Porque quería, necesitaba saber, más de su vida, de la de ellos, de la casa. De su casa, que tanto le guardaba y nada decía. Y solo sabía algo.

Esa casa, al igual que ella, al igual que todos, tenía muchos secretos.

_Deja de ser quien fuiste._

_Deja de ser la que ya no eres. _

_Sé la que nunca serás. _

_Sé quien quieres ser. _

_Sé. _

_Siente. _

_No recuerdes. _

_No pienses._

_Observa, asimila. _

_Solo eso. _

_No escuches, porque no será lo que quieras oír. _

_Solo sé blanco. _

_Nunca jamás… rojo. _

* * *

Nota final del capitulo II

_Este fanfic contendrá algunas escenas que, al o mejor, podrían herir sensibilidades o no ser de su agrado, tratare de informarme todo lo posible para que estos temas no sea tratados con ligereza._

Mejor comprensión del fic:

_Desde ahora informo que clasificación M (para quienes no saben) contiene escenas por lo regular no aptos para menores o personas sensibles, se recomienda leer el fic ateniéndose al rating y clasificación de este. Gracias._

Muchas cosas pasaran de ahora en adelante con relación a Sakura, Karin y Hinata. Puede que a algunos les moleste, puede que a otros les fascine, pero, en mi opinión, creo que vale la pena leerlo. Quítense las etiquetas de "Yo soy pro NaruHina" "Soy pro NaruSaku" "Soy pro SasuKarin" y demás parejas que puedan no aparecer (o tal vez si) en el fic. Porque, sinceramente, este fic mas que romántico, me quiero centrar en Karin, en Naruto.

Solamente, Suigetsu tiene un papel muy importante, si, pero no por eso es el protagonista ni el héroe. Karin no se va enamorar de el así de rápido, ni va recordar de un capitulo a otro.

Por otra parte, eso de las etiquetas, lo decía porque, puede que alguna pairing secundaria no sea de su agrado, puedo ser tan impredecible, que no sabrán quien queda con quien, a ultima hora decido lo contrario y..., espero no hacer enfadar a alguien y si es así, yo ya di mi aviso.

No señor, esto va lento pero no aburrido, cada capitulo va tener su toque, su drama y su confort. Y en cada capitulo se va a descubrir algo. Por ahora, me queda decir, muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y viene con todo.

n_n/

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimnoto Toei Animatio


	4. III: Lo que fue y no será

—¿_Sharingan?_

—_Sharingan._

_—Poder ocular, hereditario del clan Uchiha, capaz de hacer y deshacer, de ver lo que otros no._

_—Si._

_—Un arma de doble filo._

_—Si… eso somos._

—_Dame una prueba. Cuando te miro a los ojos, creo todo lo que éstos me dicen._

_Esos ojos han aprendido a no mentirme._

_Pero debo ver una prueba: mi lado racional, uno que desgraciadamente tengo, uno que no me sirve en esos instantes donde sólo quiero sentir, y olvidar, y sumergirme en el _significado_, me dice que esto es un disparate._

_En el silencio de aquella cabaña, en el secreto de la noche más perpetua, a pedido de la mujer, activó el Sharingan._

_Ella lo supo; era cierto._

_Siempre lo había sabido: la dualidad de aquellos ojos ónix tenía un motivo más allá de la vida convencional y el afán de querer ser alguien más._

_Esa dualidad estaba en su sangre, en el hombre reprimido por el esclavo, en el esclavo reprimido por el empresario._

_Esclavo de su apellido._

_Dualidad: él era dos personas, una real y una envuelta en una fachada._

_Lo supo, sí: ese monstruo de ojos color escarlata como la sangre era la verdad._

_Y tenia suficiente con saberlo libre y verdadero._

* * *

Amnesia

* * *

_Capitulo _III

Lo que fue y no será.

**_«No tienes ni la mitad del poder para hacerme daño, del que yo tengo para ser herido»._**

**_(William Shakespeare: Otello)._**

* * *

—¿¡Que Sasuke-kun que!? —El grito alterado, mas que aterrador, salió fluyente, seco y ronco, no lo podía creer. No podía. ¿Enserio Sasuke había muerto? ¿Sin mas? ¿Solo así? Definitivamente Ino no podía creerlo. Se llevo ambas manos a la boca, mirando a un punto perdido. Se imaginaba a Sakura al enterarse de la noticia.

Sasuke muerto.

Simplemente no podía. Tampoco quería creerlo por que, una parte de ella, le decía y empujaba a no hacerlo. Pero la realidad llego tan rápido como la fantasía le duró.

Sasuke había muerto. Inevitablemente. Estaba muerto, por que en los ojos azules de su amigo, lo veía. Determinado pero con amargura y sin embargo el estaba allí, con ella, sin darle paso al recuerdo.

Naruto, quien realmente estaba sufriendo. Por que sabia el significado que Sasuke tenia en su vida. En la de todos, aunque no de la misma forma o intensidad. Sasuke era, el único, que comprendía a Naruto, y viceversa. Ambos eran un espejo, un reflejo, aunque diferentes. Con mismos sentimientos que los unían.

El mismo dolor.

Y lo comprendió, mas rápido de lo que pudo haberse imaginado.

—Naruto… yo, lo siento mucho. ¿Estas bien? — pregunto ella, con un hilo de voz. A punto de llorar, a punto de correr y dejarlo solo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es por Karin? Ella esta bien, no recuerda nada, así es mejor, de echo, lo es aun mas por que, no lo recuerda a el, ni lo que pasó. ¿Sabes? Creo que Karin volverá a ser la misma de siempre — grave error. Naruto estaba realmente mal.

Y lo supo al ver fluir, sin su consentimiento, lagrimas de sus ojos. Naruto estaba mal, con solo escucharlo, con verlo. Aun sin ello. Naruto estaba sufriendo, más que cualquier otro, más que ella.

Más que nadie.

—Naruto…— se acerco a el, desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Lo tomo de las manos y lo miro a los ojos. Aunque estaba viendo nublado, causa de su llanto. Lo miro con comprensión, y habló, con la voz quebrándosele desde el fondo de su ser. A ella también le dolía. Pese a no ser la misma causa ni la misma intensidad —Lo siento tanto… no puedo imaginarme lo que debes estar… sintiendo. El era tu mejor amigo. No me lo imagino… enserio, no lo hago, no puedo siquiera. ¡Lo siento! Naruto, quisiera hacer algo para no verte así, eres mi amigo, no soporto verte llorar, ¡Tu no eres así! ¡Naruto! — se paró de la silla y camino hasta el. El la siguió con la mirada.

—Naruto… — lo llamo, lo abrazo. Aun con las miradas a sus espaldas. Aun sin comprender su dolor.

_¡Muerto!_

—No es necesario, deberás. Estoy bien, Karin-chan también, ella hasta me llama primo. Y se lleva bien con Hinata… ella… ella esta bien. — respondió tratando, vanamente, de controlar la fluidez de sus lagrimas. Su voz se descompuso en un quejido al final de la última frase. Tuvo que respirar, una, dos, tres veces, y recobrar la compostura.

—No, Naruto, tu no estas bien, lo noto, y lo sabes. Te duele, más de lo que a mí, aun queriéndolo, me duele. Eran como hermanos, lo eran todo. Y Sasuke ya no esta, ¿Entiendes? Ya no esta, y tu si, Karin también. Naruto, ¿Has pensado en ti últimamente? No es posible que no, Naruto. Desahógate conmigo. Soy tu amiga. Para ti. — lo abrazo con mayor fuerza. De rodillas a lado de el.

—Ino… — solo eso dijo. Lo demás paso tan rápido y confuso. No supo por que, no quería saberlo tampoco. Ninguno. —Gracias. — susurro, tan bajito que ni el escucho.

Ni ella, ni nadie.

Tan bajito que ni lo dijo.

* * *

La puerta sonó varias veces y Hinata supo, de inmediato, quien era. Su nerviosismo aumento cuando Karin bajó las escaleras, preguntando quien llamaba. No respondió. Se escondió bajo su fleco, uniendo sus dedos, jugueteando.

—Hinata ¿Quién toca?

La ojiperla alzo la cabeza, sin mirarla pero con la sonrisa pegada en sus labios.

—N-No lo se… abre, por favor, yo… hare el desayuno. — respondió nerviosa ella.

Karin la observo atentamente, confundida, hasta que los golpes de la puerta la sacaron de su análisis. Camino rápidamente hasta la entrada y abrió.

—Hola. —la voz de la chica de cabellos rosados hiso voltear un poco a Hinata. Karin le sonrió y la invito a pasar, sin saber, lo que pasaría después.

—Buenos días… Sakura ¿cierto? — le pregunto Karin a la recién llegada.

Sakura no comprendió. Y forzó una sonrisa de 'no entiendo lo que dices' para así tener una explicación.

En vano.

Karin se sentó en el sofá, hiso a un lado las sabanas de Naruto y le volvió a sonreír.

—¿Cómo? — pregunto la Haruno, fuera de lugar.

Y antes de que Karin hablara o diera alguna explicación, Hinata entro como remolino, corriendo, casi tropezando con las cosas regadas de Naruto en el suelo y tomo a Sakura de un brazo y a jaloneos se la llevo a la cocina, alegando lo buenas amigas que eran que tenían muchas cosas que hacer. 'No te ofendas, Karin, te lo diré después.' Había dicho la Hyuga.

—¿Pero que estas haciendo, Hinata? — cuestiono la ojijade.

—L-Lo siento… yo… hay algo que debes… s-saber. — dijo Hinata con una enorme preocupación en el pecho.

Sakura se quedo en silencio, apoyada en el fregadero, esperando una explicación. Una que no tenía contemplada, ni en las mas terrible pesadilla de todas.

—¿Y bien? — inquirió Sakura, impaciente.

Hinata respiro hondo, apretó las manos en un puño. Cerro los ojos por unos momentos y…

—Sasuke-kun ha… ha… m-muerto — respondió, cortante, rápida, y dolorosamente.

Pasaron varios segundos. Unos que parecieron eternos y cuando por fin la otra se atrevió a hablar…

—¿Cómo? — pregunto, incrédula.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, con incredulidad. Como preguntándose si lo que había escuchado había sido… aquello que había escuchado.

—Y-Yo no d-debía decírtelo… Naruto-kun me lo prohibió. L-Lo siento.

Sakura comenzaba a exasperarse. Hinata le estaba jugando sucio. No era justo. Ella no entraba en la historia. No encajaba. No debía lastimarla así. No debía decir ese tipo de estupideces.

No debía.

_¿Sasuke muerto?_

_¡Por favor!_

—Hinata… ¿De donde sacaste eso?

—¿Sacar que?

—¡No te hagas! ¡Decir que Sasuke-kun esta muerto! ¿¡De donde lo sacaste!? ¿Quién te dijo que me dijeras eso? ¿Quién, eh? — vocifero, casi suplico saber. Ese era una mala jugada. Una broma. Por que no era cierto.

_No podía._

—S-Sakura-san… yo, lo siento, no me imagino lo que debes sentir — hablo en modo de respuesta, Hinata.

Sakura cayó en cuenta.

Hinata no era de esas… de las que mentía para hacer sentir mal a la gente. Debía saberlo. Hablaba enserio. Muy enserio. Tanto que saberlo le dolió, le calo mucho.

Demasiado que no lo soporto.

Inflo el pecho. Respiro hondo. Ahogo un gritito.

No debía llorar.

Y sin embargo, se encontraba de espaldas a la Hyuga, ocultando su agonía y llanto. Apoyada en el fregadero, sus lágrimas se mesclaron con el agua de la llave abierta, ruidosa para opacar al de su llanto. Sasuke estaba muerto.

Y ella no sabía como ni por que.

Hinata la observaba en silencio desde el otro extremo de la cocina. En silencio.

Karin parecía ser otra. Distinta. Más… como antes.

La verdad le llego tan dura y seca.

Karin no recordaba nada. Sus síntomas eran evidentes. Cuando fue a verla al hospital junto con Ino. Tenia una venda en la cabeza, había sufrido un golpe en el cráneo que la dejo en un estado de amnesia. Lo que significaba que no lo recordaba ni a el, ni a ella ni a nadie. Si es que estaba en lo correcto.

Se seco las lagrimas tan pronto analizó todo. Sasuke muerto. Karin con amnesia. Naruto y Hinata juntos.

Todo estaba mal.

Principalmente Sasuke.

Todo por el.

No pudo resolver el conflicto que hubo entre ellos dos en un pasado, tampoco con Naruto, y ahora que quería hacerlo con Karin… ella no recordaba nada. No sabía si alegrarse o sentirse fatal.

Aunque ya lo hacia.

Camino por la cocina. Con el ceño fruncido, evitando las lagrimas. Evitando contacto visual con Hinata. Habló.

—Espero que no te moleste que me quede un rato aquí.

Hinata sonrió comprensiva y, aunque ella no la viera, asintió.

Sakura se dirigió al refrigerador. Saco leche, huevos y harina para hot cakes.

—¿Te molesta que… te ayude? — Hinata negó, y se acerco a ella. Alejo las cosas de sus manos y… la abrazo. Tan delicadamente como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

Y eso a Sakura la hiso sentirse una mierda.

Por sentir lo que sentía.

Solo por eso.

Lloró silenciosamente en el hombro de Hinata. Lloro mucho. Lloro tanto y en silencio que dudó que Karin no estuviera escuchando.

Recordó a Sasuke. Todo lo que pasaron juntos. Los malos más que buenos momentos vividos juntos. Lo retuvo en su mente en su máxima expresión. Todo el. Así, como quería recordarlo.

Siempre.

También, por unos segundos, se acordó de Naruto y el daño que le había causado. El fatal cambio que había producido en el y como eso había afectado ambas vidas. La de el y la de ella. Todo a su alrededor desmoronándose.

Pero nunca sería tan dolorosa como pensar en la ausencia de Sasuke.

Nunca.

Tembló y se tumbo, exhausta, a los pies de Hinata.

—Lo siento, Hinata.

Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Aguanto las ganas de gritar de dolor. Las aguanto como nunca. Se contuvo solo por un motivo.

Karin.

Ella, que había sido en algún momento su mejor amiga. Ella que, no merecía nada de esto. Si de algo estaba segura y, conociendo a Naruto, era que el, no quería que ella, recordara a el Uchiha.

Así que, con todo el dolor del mundo. Y con todo el amor cargado de angustia. Se levanto, se limpio con el antebrazo, las lagrimas. Respiro, hondo. Y con la frente, gacha en lugar de alta, salió de la cocina, sin mirar a Hinata.

Sin mirar atrás.

Pasó a un lado de Karin y le sostuvo la mirada, esta vez tan triste y amarga.

—Karin, me agradó verte hoy. Me gustaría vernos un día de estos. S-Si tu quieres, claro. Toma mi número de celular. — le dio un papel, en el anotado unas cifras.

—Oh… si, claro, Sakura. — respondió, alegremente, Karin.

—¡Nos vemos!

—¡Nos vemos!

Sakura se fue rápidamente, y un abundante silencio reinó.

Hinata se encontraba aun en la cocina, asimilando un poco lo que acababa de hacer, o más bien decir. ¡Todo estaba mal! Ella no debió haber dicho nada, no debió haber hablado, ni siquiera debió dejarla entrar. Naruto lo había ordenado y ella había desobedecido todas las reglas de Naruto impuestas. Todo estaba mal.

Ella, principalmente.

Se masajeo la sien en un intento, casi vano, por calmarse. Respiro hondo, tan hondo que hizo ruido al soltar el aire contenido. Cerro los ojos, repetidas veces, hizo memoria de lo que acaba de suceder y, en su mente se hizo una historia por contar a Naruto. Una creíble, una tan falsa como ella lo estaba siendo.

No le había mentido a Naruto nunca.

Nunca.

Aquella sería la primera de las últimas veces que le mentiría.

—¿Pasó algo?

Karin se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina, recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—¿De que? — pregunto la albina con inocencia.

—De nada… olvídalo. Por cierto ¿No crees que Sakura es muy linda?

Hinata sonrió.

—Lo es.

—Aunque su cabello es extraño, es tan extravagante y tierno. Y sus ojos ¿¡Los has visto!? ¡Son hermosos! Es realmente hermosa. Me gustaría ser su amiga.

La otra fémina, le sonrió asintiendo.

—Por cierto ¿Ya nos conocíamos?.. Quiero decir, Sakura y yo, ¿Ya nos conocíamos?

—Algo así… — aguardo unos segundos para pensar bien su respuesta. —Si, ya se conocían.

—Oh por eso ella no comprendió. Aun no sabe lo de mi memoria. — Karin se puso pensativa. —Hay que decírselo, se ve buena chica. La llamare para vernos mañana ¿Crees que Naruto se enfade? — pregunto la Uzumaki.

Y a Hinata le invadió un miedo. Uno que no conocía, no de esa forma.

Y respondió…

—No lo se…

—¿No lo sabes?

—Bueno… yo no sabría que decirte.

—¿No lo conoces?

—C-Claro… supongo que si. Pero a veces es tan impredecible, por eso lo digo…

—Ah, esta bien. Entonces se lo diré y a ver que pasa. — dijo Karin alegremente, restándole importancia al asunto.

Hinata soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—¿Mm? ¿Harás Hot Cakes? — pregunto Karin a Hinata viendo los ingredientes a lado del fregadero.

Ella, por su parte parpadeo varias veces.

—¿Recuerdas como hacerlos?

—¿Eh? No lo se, tal vez si tu comenzaras yo… podría… no se, tal vez… recordar algo ¡Suponiendo!

—Ok… veamos, dame un huevo.

* * *

Ino caminaba por las calles, rumbo a casa de Sakura, tal vez para darle la noticia, tal vez para no hacerlo. Se lo replanteo severamente. Ya no importaba mucho lo que ella misma sintiera. No se comparaba en nada al sentimiento de Sakura, Karin o Naruto.

Ella solo era una afectada más. Pero sin lugar a dudas, ellos serian los más afectados, aunque ya lo eran.

Al llegar a una esquina se recargo en la pared de lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada. Se llevo las manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar. No tanto como hubiera deseado llorar. Lo quería, y mucho. No llorar no quitaba el dolor de su pecho o el nudo en su garganta.

Por la otra parte de la pared, se escucharon quejidos. Lloriqueos, unos ruidosos que transmitían, con solo escucharlos, mucha angustia y dolor. Y los reconoció casi de inmediato.

—Sakura… — susurro antes de correr hasta ella.

La vio, tumbada en el césped seco en el patio de la casa. Con la cabeza a la altura de las rodillas, con sus brazos interponiéndose, con su rostro oculto entre mechones de cabellos entrelazados con sus dedos que tironeaban de el.

Esta vez se quejo mas bajo.

Pero más doloroso.

—Sasuke-kun — susurro entre el llanto. Hipando. —Sasuke-kun…

Ino se llevó una mano al pecho, y su mirada se entristeció.

—Sakura…

Pero ella no la oyó.

Siguio llorando como si fuera la ultima de las ultimas veces que lo haría.

—Sakura, no sigas… — pidió la de ojos celestes a su compañera, a su hermana. —Sakura… — suplico sin suplicar, y Sakura alzo la cabeza, sin mirarla a ella.

Sin mirar a nada.

—¿Por qué? — pidió una respuesta, ella.

Una que nadie sabia. Una que nadie le daría.

—¿Porque que? ¿Por qué se fue o por que no te dejo llorar?.. no se, no tengo respuesta para ninguna de tus preguntas. Lo siento, Sakura.

—Ya lo sabias…

—Sakura…

—¡Ya lo sabias! — esta vez su mirada se volteo hacia la rubia. La obsevo. E Ino no supo definir el significado de aquella mordaz mirada.

No supo si fue odio o enojo lo que le enseñaba Sakura con aquella mirada.

—Lo siento… — dijo Ino, casi en un susurro.

Sakura guardo silencio. Volvió a agachar la cabeza entre sus brazos, de nuevo su cabello le oculto el rostro.

De nuevo se lamentó.

—¡Olvídalo! Déjalo así, ya no importa.

Ino corrió hasta ella y se arrodillo a un lado de ella. Y la abrazo, justo como había abrazado antes a Naruto.

La abrazo tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitían.

No lloró con ella.

Ya no podía.

Solo se dedico a mecerla entre sus brazos, mientras Sakura lloraba, casi sin lágrimas, casi sin voz. Le susurraba; _'Estoy contigo'_.

_Siempre lo hare._

* * *

Karin se encontraba en su recamara. Recostada en la cama. Una enorme curiosidad por la habitación de lado la embargo. Le habría gustado preguntar a Naruto. Saber por parte de el, lo que ocurría a si mismo. Entender un poco de su vida su pasado. Quería comprender su conexión.

Corrió despacio, sin hacer ruido.

Abrió la puerta y entro sigilosamente.

Con cuidado, y sin hacer movimientos bruscos, abrió un cajón. Y de el sacó varias fotos.

Las pasó todas. Lentamente, examinándolas todas. Playa, bosque, campo, ciudad, casas, aulas escolares. Y casi ninguna cara le era familiar.

Casi.

Karin quedo boquiabierta.

_Las fotografías son el mayor recuerdo._

_En su máxima expresión._

_Te muestran lo que no captaste, y te ocultan lo que quieres ver._

_Las fotografías son tu mayor ayuda, Karin._

_También el mas erróneo y puro significado._

_Uno doloroso._

_Demasiado para recordarlo inmediatamente._

* * *

Nota Final del Capitulo III

_Tarde pero actualicé. Espero no incomodar, y se que lo deje en la mejor parte, pero no tardare en actualizar. En el próximo capitulo se hablara de Suigetsu, así que atentos y hagan sus apuestas._

_Ya es tarde, y tengo que dormir, mañana si tengo fallas ortográficas, las checo y corrijo. Por ahora, gracias por leer._

_¡Un saludo! Nos leemos y gracias por pasarse a leer._


End file.
